Revenge Of The Forgotten
by Knightryder007
Summary: Regina is excited to have finally found a certain Transformers game. Unfortunately, this card is...different. Creepypasta. Rated T for gore and horror. Movieverse.


**My first original Creepypasta. Regina is my OC who plays the game. She is in no way associated with my Transformed-verse. This story is told in her POV.**

**Forgotten ROTF**

**January 21**

Primus, I am so excited! I finally found the Revenge of The Fallen Decepticons DS game. HAHAHAHA! I might be a fan of Bee, but a girl likes to be evil time to time. I finally found it in an old box in a garage sale run by some creepy old man. He kinda reminded me of The Fallen. He called me a 'scene girl'. Idiot. My hair is black and yellow is in honor of Bumblebee! Why does no one understand?! I bought the game and ran home. As I sat down and inspected the card, I realized it seemed to say 'REVENGE OF THE FORGOTTEN'. Must be either a bootleg or a hack. Okay, I'm kinda scared. Maybe I should stop reading those Creepypasta stories...

It started as usual. The title screen was fine. There seemed to be a save file from the previous owner, named UNICRON. The other file, even though new, seemed to be corrupted. Heh, I'll guess I'll have a snoop around the UNICRON file. The game then seemed to freeze, then it went instantly into the game, not even to the main screen. Odd. Oh, well, maybe this was a special edition...OKAY, BRAIN! IT'S NOT A CREEPYPASTA...I hope... I was playing as Starscream. I decided to have a run around the game a bit. It seemed to be a city of some sort. There were a few UAVs around, and I shot them. There was nothing wrong so far. But then, as I walked into a hidden part of the map, I saw twisted frames, splattered with bright pink Energon. Whoa. And I thought this game was PG. Thinking about my bootleg or hacked theory, maybe it was indeed...tweaked. Suddenly, the screen went funny. The colors were all negatives. Then odd glyphs began appearing on the screen. Then...

Starscream died.

I realized then that this game was far from normal. The frame of Starscream began to rust and decay. It was horrifying, much like Ironhide's death in the third movie. I quickly switched off my DS and put it away. This was creeping me out. A lot. I never thought a creepypasta story was real, let alone I would be in one. Maybe I'm just too tired or excited about getting the game. I should go to bed.

* * *

**January 22**

I finally plucked up the courage to play that stupid game again. Right. Deep breaths. I turned on the DS.

This time there was definitely something wrong with the title screen. There seemed to be a very unsettling watermark of The Fallen behind the text. The music was all slow and distorted. The colors were off. And to top it all off, instead of the save file being called UNICRON, it was called...

REGINA.

I almost screamed. But, knowing my roommate, he probably saw me being freaked out yesterday and changed the name to REGINA. But...that still didn't explain the other "phenomena". I nervously pressed A. This time the game did go to the main screen. Of course, Megatron was barking at Star...wait. Starscream is alive again? The next thing I knew, Megatron left. So I must be Starscream again. I pressed a few random buttons, and Starscream moved around. There was something odd about his sprite though. It seemed to look...sad. Not his usual pathetic look, but a sad look. Am I seeing things? Suddenly, a raspy voice was projected through the DS speakers.

"I'm pathetic...useless...I'm best forgotten about. Like as always..." Then, the character fell on his knees and sobbed. What?! I then thought that maybe I could 'talk' to him through the DS mic. It was a farfetched idea, but then again, this was not a normal game.

"You're not useless, Starscream. You just need to stand up for yourself." I was not expecting a response, but one came anyway.

"I am not! Young fleshling, why do you talk like this to me? I am the mighty Starscream, soon-to-be leader of the Decepticons!" Maybe I should've said something else. The only thing I managed to do was inflate his already huge ego. "And you...shall help me..." What? This was absolutely insane! This game...must be a hack. Nothing more! No! Not a...IT'S NOT POSSESSED!

"Hey, Fleshling! Are you listening?!" I jumped.

"Yes." I nervously answered.

"Good." Then, without me even touching a button, Starscream flew off out of the dark cavern he was in.

Starscream flew to the hatchery in which he was first seen in the movie. The Fallen was sitting there, being nothing more than just annoying. Starscream approached The Fallen and removed the wires and cables that he was attached to.

"Ha ha ha. No more Fallen. Ha ha ha." spat Starscream.

"Why?" gasped The Fallen, who seemed to be dying.

"Revenge." whispered Starscream.

The Fallen died.

Suddenly the screen went black. What now? Then the screen lit up again. Now, Starscream was in the city. And there was...Bumblebee.

"RUN, BEE!" I screamed into the mic. As if he could hear me. Only Starscream could.

"It's too late for him. So young...so innocent. Let me show him the real world..." No! Don't do it, Starscream!

"Too late." Starscream reused towards Bee. He grabbed the poor bot, and then...stabbed him in the spark chamber. I screamed. A blue liquid-probably Energon-flew everywhere.

"You think this is bad?" Starscream bared his fangs evilly into a smile and pointed a gun at the screeching bot's head.

Then he pulled the trigger.

Bee's helm shattered. His whole head exploded in a flash of fire and Energon. It was...so horrible. I felt sick.

"Ha ha ha. YOU are next." I quickly turned off the DS. This was not happening. I went outside for a breather.

As I sat outside, I became aware of an insect flying near me. A bee. I remembered what happened to Bee and I shuddered. I then saw a large moth. It had grey wings with black glyphs on...Starscream. It attacked the bee, tearing off its head. I shrieked. It then carried the corpse up to a tree and fed it to some larvae.

_...you're next..._

No! It was just a game!

The rest of the day was a blur. I couldn't think of anything but the game. I went to bed early.

* * *

**January 23**

I was in a dark room. And I had this odd yellow paper armour on me, much like on Bee...

_...you're next..._

No! Then I realised...I was tied up. Then I saw a giant monster walking towards me. Starscream.

"I told you you were next." He smiled. He then produced a smaller creature on his arm.

"There might not be enough pure Energon to feed the hatchlings...but then again, Energon is a refined source of energy. And every living being, organic or technological, has it. He let the creature climb onto me. It hurt. It might have been tiny to him, but it was slightly larger than me. It was horrifying up close. It looked like Starscream, but without wings and only its arms. It sniffed at me. It tore off some of the armour on me. I realised I was wearing nothing but underwear. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my leg. The little creature had bitten me. Blood started running down my leg. I felt its rough tongue licking at my wound. It was excruciating. I screamed in pain, unable to hold back my agony. Then it took off a chunk of my leg. I screamed again as the creature chewed on my flesh. It looked at me with blood-red eyes, and hissed at me. I was petrified. Then it climbed up me a bit, and sunk its teeth into my neck.

Then I woke up. It was still 5 in the morning. I was in my bed. I had never been more thankful to be in my own bed. I got up to get a drink. That's when I noticed a pain in my leg. I looked down at my leg, and I saw a cut on the exact place where the hatchling had bitten me in my dream. I shuddered in fear. Maybe I cut myself somehow in my sleep and that's why I dreamt something like that. Yeah, that was it! I got a drink. Then I went back to bed, but I couldn't sleep. I decided to play a bit of the game.

This time when I turned on the DS, there wasn't even a title screen. Just went straight to the game. Ironhide was the only character on screen. I pressed the right arrow, and he moved right. I pressed shoulder button L and aimed at a target. Then I pressed A. He fired a blast. Good. So far so good. Then, the screen distorted and shook. And...

Starscream appeared in front of Ironhide. There was something odd about Starscream. He seemed to be... slightly injured. He had Energon running down his legs and a slashed face. Also, his claws were steeped in Energon.

"DIE, DECEPTICON PUNK!" yelled Ironhide. Without my interference, Ironhide charged at Starscream. He readied his guns and shot at him. Starscream grabbed his own cannon and shot at Ironhide's face. He recoiled backwards, and fell. Cosmic Rust consumed his body. I covered my eyes. It was too horrible. Suddenly I heard a loud screech and I nervously looked at the DS. Starscream was gone.

_...you're next..._

Something else then happened. Ironhide got up. He was just a mere skeleton frame, covered in muck and rust. He roared like a wild animal. He ran off. Then the game screen distorted and and faded to black. Some words came up on the black screen:

...Regina...you're my next target...

I tried to turn the game off. But it wouldn't.

Then... a bright flash. The Fallen's face.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed. Luckily my roomate was out on some wild party. Suddenly, a low, distoted piece started to play. I started to hyperventilate. The low, dicorded melody was creepy. I decided to turn off the volume, but that failed too. A voice rung out. Optimus Primes.

"ESCAPE NOW, REGINA..."

Okay...How was I going to do...then I looked down. The bot I was supposed to be was...Bumblebee. The map on the second screen showed 2 symbols. One of an Autobot and one of a Decepticon. The Decepticon was going at an incredible speed towards the Autobot. Then it hit me. The Autobot = was Bumblebee. And the Decepticon was Starscream. So I took up the controls and ran. I transformed Bee into his alt. mode and sped off. But Starscream was too fast. He caught up with Bee. Then the screen went blood red. As the blood red liquid drooled down the screen, a shape was left behind. The Decepticon insignia.

...you're next...

I threw the DS across the room. I had to get rid of this thing. I went over to the DS, and tried to get the card out. But the mechanism didn't work, and the card was stuck. The raspy voice of Starscream could be heard coming through the speakers.

"LISTEN HERE, FLESHLING! DO AS I COMMAND!"

"Never, you murderer!" I yelled. He had killed Ironhide and Bumblebee... I looked at the screen. Then...

'StArscR3aM R3Que5Ts Y u To D0 45 H3 S4y5!'

The text was all screwed up. In fact, the screen was screwed up. I must have done something bad to it when I threw it. I pressed random buttons on my DS. Then the screen went dead. It was finally over. I threw my DS into a river near my town. 2 days later, a man was found dead near the place I threw the possessed console away. A man by the name of S. Starr.

* * *

**February 16**

I am writing this to warn everyone who reads this. If you come across a DS Transformers Revenge of The Fallen game that says REVENGE OF THE FORGOTTEN, do not play it. I have had bad dreams ever since playing it. Also, strange things have been happening to me. I've been seeing odd symbols, just like Sam in the movie. Also, just today, a letter was sent to me by a SAM W. Inside the letter was a piece of rusted yellow metal. It had a black stripe running through it. There was no note with it. 5 days later, a mangled DS card was sent to me by the late S. Starr. It was dated 25 January. The date of his death. I incinerated the card in my backyard. Ever since then, nothing would grow in my backyard. At night, I would hear a raspy voice when I entered the backyard:

...you're next...


End file.
